got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Home Run
Home Run is the first digital single by South Korean boy group GOT7. It was released on April 12, 2016. As the eighth track for Flight Log: Departure. Lyrics Hangul= 미스테리한 너의 신호에 Missed it, 난 자꾸 헛스윙 해 Oohooh baby Oohooh baby 어디로 튈지 모르겠어 넌 변화구처럼 어려워 Oohooh baby Oohooh baby 모든 감각이 살아나 민감해졌어 니가 날 안받아줄까 걱정이 되서 정신을 집중해 니 말 한마디에 One last chance 손과 발엔 It’s all sweat 1, 2 Strike 놓친다면 이? Game over 빈틈 보이는 기회를 노려 손 끝 짜릿한 느낌이 왔어 It’s alright 넘어오는 니 맘이 보여 Oh yes, 이제부터 You’re my girl 넘어온다 Home Run, Home Run 널 향한 내 맘 이건 내 대답 노력한 만큼 보답을 해줘 제발 Home Run, Home Run 너 와나 꿈만 같아 딱 좋아 I feel so fly 난 들어가게 됐어 너의 Strike zone에 저기 치어리던 신경 안 써 너만 보이네 나 아웃 될까봐 이? 겁내지 않아 돌직구로 말할게I want you! Be my babe! 오래 걸렸어 너에게 나 다가가기까지 조심스러웠어 너와 어색해 질까 봐 1, 2 Strike 놓친다면 이? Game over 빈틈 보이는 기회를 노려 손 끝 짜릿한 느낌이 왔어 It’s alright 넘어오는 니 맘이 보여 Oh yes, 이제부터 You’re my girl 넘어온다 Home Run, Home Run 널 향한 내 맘 이건 내 대답 노력한 만큼 보답을 해줘 제발 Home Run, Home Run 너 와나 꿈만 같아 딱 좋아 I feel so fly 농담 같은 너의 말들 받아쳐야 할지 무심한 척 다음 사인 기다려야 할지 끝나지 않던 신경전도 이? 끝이지 남자라면 정면승부가 답이지 니가 만날 수 있는 에이스 That’s me 애지중지해 넌 나의 최고의 트로피 어깨 힘 들어가 나만의 자랑거리 더 붙을 필요 없어 우리 둘 사인 1, 2 Strike 놓친다면 이? Game over 빈틈 보이는 기회를 노려 손 끝 짜릿한 느낌이 왔어 It’s alright 넘어오는 니 맘이 보여 Oh yes, 이제부터 You’re my girl 넘어온다 Home Run, Home Run 널 향한 내 맘 이건 내 대답 노력한 만큼 보답을 해줘 제발 Home Run, Home Run 너 와나 꿈만 같아 딱 좋아 I feel so fly |-| Romantization= |-| English= Your mysterious signal Missed it, makes me take empty swings Oohooh baby Oohooh baby I don’t know where this’ll go, you’re hard like a curveball Oohooh baby Oohooh baby All of my senses have come to life, I’m sensitive Because I’m worried that you won’t accept me I focus all my mind on every word you say One last chance, it’s all sweat on my hands and feet 1, 2, strike, if I lose you then it’s game over I look for chances of a free spot An electrifying feeling has come It’s alright, I see your heart coming over to me Oh yes, from now on, you’re my girl. You’re falling for me Home Run, Home Run This is my heart for you, this is my answer Please reward me for my efforts Home Run, Home Run You and I, it feels like a dream, it feels perfect, feel so fly I started to enter your strike zone – I don’t care about the cheerleaders over there, I only see you I’m not afraid of being out now I’ll tell you straight up, I want you, be my babe It took me a while to go to you I was careful to not make things awkward 1, 2, strike, if I lose you then it’s game over I look for chances of a free spot An electrifying feeling has come It’s alright, I see your heart coming over to me Oh yes, from now on, you’re my girl. You’re falling for me Home Run, Home Run This is my heart for you, this is my answer Please reward me for my efforts Home Run, Home Run You and I, it feels like a dream, it feels perfect, feel so fly Should I react to your jokes? Or should I act indifferent and wait for your next sign? The endless war of nerves is now over If you’re a man, the answer is a frontal attack An ace you can date, that’s me I’ll treasure you, you’re my greatest trophy My shoulders shoot up, I’m showing you off There’s no need to go against each other now 1, 2, strike, if I lose you then it’s game over I look for chances of a free spot An electrifying feeling has come It’s alright, I see your heart coming over to me Oh yes, from now on, you’re my girl. You’re falling for me Home Run, Home Run This is my heart for you, this is my answer Please reward me for my efforts Home Run, Home Run You and I, it feels like a dream, it feels perfect, feel so fly Audio Spotify Video links *Dance Practice: **"Home Run" Dance Practice **"Home Run" Dance Practice (Boyfriend Ver.) Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:Digital Single Category:Discography Category:Flight Log: Departure Category:Songs